Electrolyte capacitors for alternating current installed in metallic housings with planar housing floors which are pressed against a cooling element are known from the Siemens Matsushita Components Data book 1997, "Aluminum-Electrolyte Capacitor", page 146.
When capacitors, particularly aluminum-electrolyte capacitors, are charged with alternating voltage, the ohmic losses lead to an intrinsic heating of the capacitors. This temperature increase limits the maximum alternating current loadability and useful duration of these capacitors.
The alternating current loadability and useful duration can be boosted by a forced cooling of the component, particularly of the cup floor. In order to achieve a good heat elimination, the capacitor floor must lie as durably as possible against the cooling member with form-fit.
A number of measures have been disclosed up to now that only inadequately solve this problem. It is thus known to attach a threaded bolt to the cup floor with whose assistance a fastening to the cooling member ensues. However, it is thereby not assured that the cup floor is also joined with the cooling member in the edge region.
It is also known to undertake fastenings with ring clamps, whereby this fastening, however, can easily undo due to thermal and mechanical loads, so that a durable form-fit connection of cup floor and cooling member is also not achieved here. The aforementioned prior art also discloses a clamp fastening that slightly constricts the cup wall directly above the cup floor and, thus, secures the cup floor at the edge. Although a durable, positive-lock connection of cup floor and cooling member is achieved as a result of this, the known clamp connection has a high space requirement; for example, given a cup diameter of 75 mm, the clamp fastening has an outside diameter of 116 mm.